Hello
by Lemoluv
Summary: this is a SHINee fic, pairings: Taemin - himself. Contains adult content, read at own risk.  :


**Title: **Hello  
**Pairing[s]:** Taemin x Himself (yes, masturbation)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count: **873  
**Warning[s]: **slightly narcissistic  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own characters, only story  
**Summary**: Taemin's stil a virgin and likes his hand much more than his hyungs

**A/N: **Hello all :D Im so happy with all the people that add me to their fav. author or adding this to their fav stories! *_* you guys make me so proud and your comments are always read so dont think they aren't! I appreciate them very much and I'm glad you guys enjoy my stories ^^ Hope you like this one as well [:

* * *

"Taemin, I don't think that's healthy."

Onew and Jonghyun were standing behind the maknae as he was sitting at the dining room table messing with his laptop. The younger was all smiles as he almost evilly searched naver and various other sites for pictures of himself. Somehow, he found it incredibly exciting how he could just put _cute Taemin_ and pictures of him during Replay promotions pop up or he could put in _hot Taemin_ and Lucifer performances show. He loved seeing himself.

"Let him be, it's 'Taemin Tuesday'."

Key laughed from on the couch as Minho shrugged his shoulders; this really was a regular thing for them.

"But masturbating to yourself… That's not-"

Onew and Jonghyun had went to the living room when Taemin slammed his laptop shut and jumped out of his chair before interrupting them.

"I don't… do that _thing_!"

He had a deep blush on his cheeks as he tugged the wire out of the wall and hurried off to his room.

Minho pushed Jonghyun in the arm when he sat on the couch next to him because the other was laughing.

"Don't be mean to him, it's sort of new to him."

Jonghyun didn't take the words to heart and smiled.

"Trouble being the cute and innocent maknae, no?"

Key looked worried as he looked down the hall Taemin walked down, not sure exactly what his 'umma' side would do.

-/-/-/-

Taemin chose to forget about his hyungs they just didn't understand him, none of them did. He sat on his bed, plugged the charger from his laptop back into an outlet and opened it back up. The picture of himself didn't fill him with joy as they usually did so he decided to watch some of their music videos.

Tapping his finger against his lips, he contemplated on what to watch. Love Like Oxygen was too old, Replay… maybe. Juliet gave him a terrible hairstyle…

His fingers went up into a point as his face brightened. He typed in the words "Hello – SHINee" and clicked enter, waiting for the videos to show up.

Taemin didn't have a problem with watching himself on videos or see the fans created pictures; it was just everyone else that had a problem with it. He didn't understand why thought because it was perfectly normal to have confidence in one's self. It was perfectly acceptable to love the way you look. Then why couldn't Taemin be allowed to think himself as flawless?

He admitted he wasn't ready for sex, with men or women, and even though he knew he could always experiment with his hyungs, he preferred leaving this a private and disclosed matter.

Taemin's eyes glued to the screen of his computer as he watched his roles intently. His hair, his smile, his eyes. All of it stirred something inside of him and he did his daily schedule of locking his door and unzipping his pants; only briefly did he look away from the screen. And when the song ended, he quickly hit the replay button.

The song went over and over as Taemin got the mirror out from under his bed and leaned it against the wall so he could see his naked lower half, clothes pulled away only moments ago. He saw his reflection, member twitching and coming to life as his breathing picked up. His dark orbs followed the hand in the mirror as it traveled slowly to grab the half hard erection.

Taemin bit his lip so he wouldn't be heard when he moaned. He looked up, licking his dry lips, and senses acted overloaded from seeing hazy eyes and a flushed fast.

His hand seemed to pick up on pace on its own accord as he placed a hand behind him to hold up his leaning body. His skin got hot as he couldn't close his eyes, couldn't stop watching himself get stroked by his own soft hand and how amazingly pleasure-full it was to see precum leak from his cock. He loved it. He loved it all. He loved himself.

"Uhnghh… T-Taemin…"

When his eyes closed involuntarily, those words came out and his hips bucked up as a response. His hand went faster still as he reopened them to not only hear but see what caused the slap of skin that filled the room. He wanted to cum. He wanted to orgasm, like he often did, with the sight of himself.

Taemin's euphoria reached a max as he arched his back, hips up, as he came with a barely muffled moan. Cum stained his hand and the mirror generously while his tired eyes were forced not to close still.

He never stopped looking in the mirror as he brought his dirty hand up to his lips to watch himself lick off the milky semen that coated his skin. The sight made his member twitch and he moaned hotly before going to get tissues to clean up, Hello song long over since the replay button was last hit. Yea, this wasn't healthy.


End file.
